wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Przygoda trzech Garridebów
}} Mogłoby to być komedją, mogłoby też być tragedją. Jeden człowiek przepłacił to rozumem, ja przepłaciłem upustem krwi, a inny znów jegomość przepłacił kryminałem. Zawsze jednak było w tem coś z komedji. Zresztą osądźcie sami. Pamiętam doskonale datę. Stało się to bowiem w tym samym miesiącu, kiedy Holmes odmówił przyjęcia szlacheckiego tytułu, który mu chciano nadać, jako nagrodę za oddane usługi — o czem pewnie jeszcze kiedyś napiszę. — Tu wspominam o tem tylko mimochodem, ponieważ jako jego przyjaciel i powiernik muszę zachowywać szczególną ostrożność i dyskrecję. Powtarzam, że pozwala mi to ustalić datę — koniec czerwca 1902 roku, wkrótce po ukończeniu wojny południowo-afrykańskiej. Holmes, jak to było w jego zwyczaju, przeleżał parę dni w łóżku dla odpoczynku, i tego właśnie poranku podniósł się z długim arkuszem papieru w ręku i z wesołym ognikiem w surowych, szarych oczach. — Masz okazję do zrobienia pieniędzy, przyjacielu Watson, — powiedział, — Czy znasz nazwisko Garrideba? Odrzekłem, że nie znam. — A więc, jeżeli ci się uda schwycić jakiegoś Garrideba, znajdziesz pieniądze. — W jaki sposób? — O, jest to długa historja, trochę dziwaczna. Zdaje mi się, że we wszystkich naszych poszukiwaniach nigdy jeszcze nie napotkaliśmy rzeczy tak wyjątkowej. Zresztą człowiek ten wkrótce tu przyjdzie, więc nie będę wykładał całej sprawy. Narazie niech ci wystarczy nazwisko. Spis abonentów telefonicznych leżał na stole. Machinalnie zacząłem przewracać kartki, gdy ku wielkiemu memu zdziwieniu znalazłem to dziwne nazwisko we właściwem miejscu. Wydałem okrzyk tryumfu. — Mam go, Holmesie! Oto jest! Holmes zajrzał do spisu. „Garrideb N. 136, Little Rider Street, W.“, — odczytał, — Przykro mi sprawić ci zawód, kochany Watsonie, ale to jest ten sam właśnie. Oto adres na jego liście. Potrzebny nam jest drugi jakiś Garrideb do pary... Pani Hudson ukazała się z biletem wizytowym na tacy. Rzuciłem okiem na bilet i zawołałem zdziwiony: — Popatrz się, to całkiem inne inicjały. John Garrideb, Radca Prawny, Moorville, Kansas, U. S. A. Holmes uśmiechnął się. — Obawiam się Watsonie, że będziesz musiał zrobić jeszcze jeden wysiłek. Ten pan również należy do spisku, chociaż nie jego spodziewałem się dzisiaj rano. Zresztą zapewne i od niego będziemy się mogli dowiedzieć ciekawych rzeczy, więc i on może się przydać. W chwilę później do pokoju wszedł pan John Garrideb, Radca Prawny. Niski, barczysty jegomość z okrągłą, rumianą, gładko wygoloną twarzą, tak charakterystyczną dla wielu amerykańskich „bussinessmen’ów“. Był trochę zanadto pucołowaty i nieco za żywy, tak że sprawiał wrażenie zupełnie młodego człowieka z tym swoim szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Oczy jego przykuwały jednak uwagę. Rzadko kiedy widziałem oczy ludzkie, któreby bardziej odzwierciadlały istotę, tak były jasne, tak żywe, tak wrażliwe na każdą zmianę myśli. Miał lekki akcent amerykański, ale mówił pozatem wyraźnie. — Pan Holmes? — zapytał spoglądając na nas obu. — Ach to Pan! Pańskie fotografje nie są do Pana niepodobne, że się tak wyrażę. Sądzę, że Pan otrzymał list od mojego imiennika, Mr. Nathana Garrideba? — Proszę, niech pan usiądzie, — odrzekł Sherlock Holmes, — zdaje się, że będziemy mieli sporo do pogadania. — Wyciągnął rękę po wielki arkusz papieru. — Pan niezawodnie jest Mr. Johnem Garrideb, wymienionym w tym dokumencie. Od pewnego czasu mieszka Pan stale w Anglji, nieprawdaż? — Dlaczego Pan tak sądzi, panie Holmesie? — Wydawało mi się, że widzę błysk podejrzenia w jego wyrazistych oczach. — Bo przecież cała pańska garderoba jest angielska. Mr. Garrideb zaczął się śmiać. — Słyszałem o pańskich kawałach, Panie Holmesie, ale nie przypuszczałem, że padnę ich ofiarą. Z czego Pan to wnioskuje? — Dość spojrzeć na krój pańskiej marynarki w plecach, na pańskie buciki. Czy można wątpić o ich pochodzeniu? — Przyznam się, iż nie przypuszczałem, że wyglądam na takiego typowego Anglika. Sprowadziły mnie tu sprawy zawodowe i, widzi pan, wyekwipowałem się po londyńsku. Zresztą czas pański jest drogi, a nie przyszedłem po to, by mówić o zaletach angielskiej garderoby. Przejdźmy raczej do tego papierka, który pan trzyma w ręku. Widać było, że Holmes wprawił naszego gościa w zakłopotanie, gdyż pucołowata jego twarz nabrała mniej uprzejmego wyrazu. — Nie gorączkujmy się, Mr. Garrideb! — odparł mój przyjaciel łagodnie. — Dr. Watson mógłby panu powiedzieć, że te nieznaczne wycieczki od rzeczy bywają czasami pożyteczne dla sprawy. Ale dlaczego nie przyszedł z panem Mr. Nathan Garrideb? — Poco wogóle wmieszał on pana w tę całą historję! — wybuchnął z nagłym gniewem nasz gość. — Cóż u djabła może to wszystko pana obchodzić? Chodzi tu przecież o sprawę czysto zawodową, między dwoma gentlemanami. Po kiego licha wezwał on pomocy detektywa? Widziałem go dzisiaj rano, i odpowiedział mi o tym głupim kawale, który mi zrobił. I to mnie tu sprowadziło. Nie podoba mi się to wszystko. — O panu nie było wcale mowy, Mr. Garrideb. Była to z jego strony zwykła gorliwość wygrania sprawy, która, o ile wiem, jest równie droga obydwu panom. Mr. Nathan Garrideb wiedział, że potrafię mu być pomocnym i naturalnie zwrócił się do mnie. Gniewne oblicze naszego gościa stopniowo rozjaśniło się. — A, to co innego — powiedział — kiedy odwiedziłem go dzisiaj rano i powiedział mi, że posłał po detektywa, zapytałem naturalnie o pański adres i przyszedłem do pana. Nie chcę, aby policja wtrącała się do spraw prywatnych. Ale jeżeli pan chce nam pomódz w znalezieniu tego trzeciego, to zgoda. — Otóż to właśnie! — rzekł Holmes. — A teraz skoro pan już przyszedł do mnie, możemy otrzymać najlepsze sprawozdanie z ust pana. Mój przyjaciel nie zna żadnych szczegółów sprawy. Mr. Garrideb obdarzył mnie spojrzeniem niebardzo przyjaznem. — Czy jest to konieczne, aby i on znał sprawę? — Zazwyczaj pracujemy wspólnie. — Dobrze więc, nie będę robił tajemnicy. Będę możliwie zwięzły. Gdyby pan znał Kansas, nie potrzewałbym mu tłumaczyć kim był Aleksander Hamilton Garrideb. Zrobił pieniądze na sprzedaży nieruchomości, potem na pszenicy w Chicago, i wydał je, kupując tyle ziemi wzdłuż rzeki Arkansa na wschód od Fortu Dodge, że starczyłoby na całe jedno wasze hrabstwo. Są tam pastwiska, są nieużytki, jest ziemia orna, są pewne bogactwa kopalniane — wszystkie rodzaje ziemi, które mogą przynieść dolary jej właścicielowi. Był on sam jeden na świecie, nie słyszałem, aby miał krewnych. Ale był jakoś dziwnie dumny z niezwykłości swego nazwiska. To właśnie zbliżyło nas do siebie. Byłem w jakiejś tam sprawie w Topaka i pewnego dnia odwiedził mnie starszy jegomość, niezmiernie urażony, że znalazł jeszcze kogoś tego samego nazwiska. Miał bzika na tym punkcie i niezmiernie mu na tem zależało, aby wiedzieć czy jest jeszcze jaki Garrideb na świecie. „Znajdź mi pan jeszcze jednego“. Powiedziałem mu, że jestem człowiekiem zajętym i nie mogę tracić czasu na szukanie po świecie jeszcze jednego Garrideba. — Nic nie szkodzi — odrzekł — jeżeli wszystko pójdzie tak, jak ja to sobie wyobrażam, rzuci pan wszystkie inne zajęcia, by się tem właśnie zająć. — Zdawało mi się, że żartuje, ale wkrótce przekonałem się, że mówił z całą powagą i zastanowieniem. Bowiem w rok po wypowiedzeniu tych słów zmarł i pozostawił po sobie testament tak dziwaczny, jakiego jeszcze nie znano w stanie Kansas. Majątek swój podzielił na trzy części dla trzech Garridebów. Na każdego wypada po pięć miljonów dolarów, ale płatnych dopiero w chwili, kiedy wszyscy trzej będą mogli stawić się po odbiór spadku równocześnie. Warunek ten wydał mi się bardzo niemiły, gdyż narazie byłem jedynym człowiekiem tego nazwiska. Pokusa jednak była tak wielka, że istotnie porzuciłem swoją praktykę adwokacką i puściłem się na poszukiwanie Garridebów. Nie znalazłem w Stanach Zjednoczonych ani jednego. Przejechałem wszystkie 48 Stanów, wszerz i wzdłuż, ale nie złapałem ani jednego Garrideba. Postanowiłem próbować szczęścia w starym kraju. Zrazu powiodło mi się, bo znalazłem to nazwisko w książce telefonicznej. Udałem się do abonenta telefonu i wyłożyłem o co chodzi. Niestety okazał się człowiekiem samotnym. Ma wprawdzie dalszą rodzinę, ale same kobiety, podczas kiedy testament wyraźnie wymaga obecności tego trzeciego Garrideba w osobie dorosłego mężczyzny. Muszę więc szukać dalej i chętnie skorzystam z pańskiej pomocy, naturalnie za odpowiedniem wynagrodzeniem. — Widzisz, Watson — powiedział Holmes z uśmiechem, — sprawa jest trochę zawiła. Właściwą drogą byłoby umieszczenie ogłoszenia w jakiemś poczytnem piśmie. — Zrobiłem to, panie Holmes, ale nie otrzymałem żadnej odpowiedzi. — No, no! Jest to naprawdę niezwykle ciekawe zagadnienie. Zajmę się niem w wolnych chwilach, Ale, ale... Powiada pan, że przyjeżdża pan z Topeki. Pisywałem do jednego z pańskich rodaków. Czy znał pan starego dr. Lysandra Starr, który był burmistrzem w 1890 roku? Biedaczysko umarł niedawno. — Poczciwy stary Starr! — zawołał nasz gość. — Imię jego dotychczas wspominane jest z szacunkiem. Więc, panie Holmes, sądzę, że będziemy się nadal komunikowali w naszej sprawie. Wpadnę do pana za jakie dwa dni. — Złożywszy takie zapewnienie, nasz Amerykanin ukłonił się i wyszedł. Holmes zapalił fajkę i siedział dłuższą chwilę z tajemniczym uśmiechem na twarzy. — No i cóż? — zapytałem wreszcie. — Dziwię się, kochany Watsonie. Jestem zdumiony. — Czemu? Holmes wyjął fajkę z ust. — Dziwiłem się, po kiego licha ten człowiek nagromadził tyle kłamstw w tem swojem opowiadaniu. Ledwom go o to nie zapytał — czasami, widzisz, atak czołowy jest najlepszą polityką — ale wolałem dać mu złudzenie, że uwierzyliśmy jego historji. Przychodzi do nas człowiek w wyszarzałem i wytartem na łokciach ubraniu, w wypchanych w kolanach spodniach, jak po roku noszenia — a według tego dokumentu i według jego własnego jest on zwyczajnym sobie Amerykaninem z prowincji, przebywającym od niedawna w Londynie. Dalej, nie dał on żadnego ogłoszenia do pism. Przeglądałem bardzo sumiennie rubrykę nekrologów i nie widziałem żadnego zawiadomienia o testamencie Garrideba. Wreszcie dał się złapać na mój wypróbowany kawał. Nie znałem żadnego dr. Starra w Topeka. Gość nasz łgał za każdym słowem. Zdaje mi się, że jest on naprawdę Amerykaninem, który w ciągu kilku lat bytności w Londynie wyzbył się swego akcentu. O co mu więc chodzi, i w jakim celu rozpoczął on te dziwne poszukiwania Garridebów? Sprawa warta jest zastanowienia, bo jeżeli człowiek ten jest łotrem, to mamy do czynienia z łotrem bardzo przebiegłym i sprytnym. Trzeba sprawdzić, czy i ten drugi nasz Garrideb nie jest szubrawcem. Zadzwoń do niego, Watsonie. Połączono mnie z N. Garridebem i posłyszałem w słuchawce cienki, drżący głos. — Tu mówi Nathan Garrideb. Czy pan Holmes? Chciałbym zamiesić z nim parę słów. Przyjaciel mój odebrał mi słuchawkę i do uszu moich doszła tylko połowa djalogu. — Owszem, był tutaj. Zdawało mi się, że zna go pan... Jak długo?... Tylko dwa dni!... Zapewne jest to bardzo nęcące... Będzie pan w domu wieczorem? Sądzę, że pański imiennik nie zjawi się... Dobrze przyjdziemy do pana. Wolałbym porozumiewać z panem bez tego Amerykanina... Dr. Watson przyjdzie ze mną. Ach tak, wychodzi pan dość rzadko... Będziemy o szóstej. Proszę nie wspominać o tem temu prawnikowi amerykańskiemu... Doskonale. Do widzenia. Zapadł wieczór, piękny wieczór wiosenny, i nawet Little Rider Street, jedna z tych małych i ciasnych uliczek, wyglądała ślicznie i romantycznie w ukośnych promieniach zachodzącego słońca. Dom, do którego zmierzaliśmy, był bardzo duży, staroświecki, z czerwonej cegły, z kilkoma zaledwie oknami na ulicę. Klijent nasz mieszkał na parterze, i niskie okna na dole zapewnie dawały światło do pokoju, w którym pracował. Holmes zatrzymał się zauważywszy maleńki szyldzik z tem dziwnem nazwiskiem. — Wisi tu już kilka lat — zauważył, wskazując na wytartą i pozbawioną barwy powierzchnię. — Jest to niewątpliwie jego prawdziwe nazwisko. Trzeba to zapamiętać. Klijent nasz otworzył nam drzwi sam, tłumacząc się, że posługaczka wyszła o czwartej. Mr. Nathan Garrideb okazał się człowiekiem wysokim, niezgrabnym, zgiętym w pałąk, szczupłym i łysym, lat około 60. Trupią z wyglądu twarz pokrywała szara skóra spotykana u ludzi, którzy rzadko wychodzą na powietrze. Wszystko to razem, w połączeniu z wielkiemi okrągłemi okularami i małą ostrą bródką składało się na zgoła osobliwe zjawisko. Wrażenie ogólne jednak, acz niezwykłe, było dość miłe. Pokój, do którego weszliśmy był nie mniej ciekawy od właściciela. Wyglądał, jak małe muzeum. Był szeroki i głęboki, po wszystkich kątach stały kredensy i szafki, zewsząd sterczały wszelkiego rodzaju okazy anatomiczne i geologiczne. Na ścianach wisiały skrzyneczki z motylami i chrabąszczami. Wielki stół pośrodku zawalony był jakiemś śmieciem, nad którem górował potężny mikroskop. Kiedy rzuciłem okiem dokoła, zdziwiłem się uniwersalnością zainteresowań tego człowieka. Tu stało pudełko ze starymi monetami. Tam szafka z narzędziami epoki kamiennej. Po drugiej stronie stołu spory kredens z kośćmi wykopaliskowemi. Na ścianach wisiało kilka czaszek z napisami: Heidelberg, Clamorgan itp. Jasnem było, że Nathan Garrideb interesuje się mnóstwem przedmiotów. Stojąc przed nami, trzymał w ręku kawałek irchowej skórki i czyścił jakiś stary pieniądz. — Syrakuski najlepszych czasów — objaśniał nas. — Stawały się te pieniądze coraz gorsze. Ten okaz uważam za wspaniały, chociaż niektórzy wolą szkołę aleksandryjską. Pan może siąść na tem krześle, panie Holmes. Pozwól mi pan zebrać te kości. A pan, doktorze, zechciej pan usunąć na bok tę wazę japońską i spocząć na stołku. Widzicie panowie dokoła rzeczy, które stanowią mój żywioł. Mój lekarz robi mi wymówki, że nigdy nie wychodzę. Ale w jakim celu miałbym opuszczać mój pokój, kiedy tu mam wszystko, co mi potrzebne do życia. Mogę panów zapewnić, że samo ułożenie katalogu moich zbiorów zabrałoby mi trzy miesiące czasu. Holmes rozglądał się ciekawie. — Powiada pan, że nigdy pan nie wychodzi na ulicę? — Rzadko kiedy, by odwiedzić antykwarjuszy. Pozatem nie ruszam się z mieszkania. Nie tęgo się czuję, a studja moje są bardzo wyczerpujące. Może pan sobie wyobrazić, panie Holmes, co za straszną niespodziankę — przyjemną i straszną zarazem — sprawiła mi wiadomość o tym niezwykłym spadku. Trzeba jeszcze jednego Garrideba dla otrzymania go. Zapewne znajdziemy tego trzeciego. Miałem brata, ale nie żyje już, a jak pan wie, kobiety się nie liczą. Ale jestem pewny, że są jacyś inni Garridebowie na świecie. Słyszałem, że rozwiązuje pan największe zagadki, i dlatego zwróciłem się do pana. Ten Amerykanin jest bez wątpienia, człowiekiem uczciwym i dzielnym, ale wolałem zapewnić sobie pańską pomoc. — Dziękuję panu. Zrobił pan bardzo dobrze — odrzekł Holmes. — Czy pan naprawdę ma zamiar wejść w posiadanie tego majątku w Ameryce? — Gdzietam, panie. Nic nie mogłoby mnie skłonić do porzucenia moich zbiorów. Ten pan zapewnił mnie jednak, że tamci dwaj spłacą mnie w gotówce. Mówił o pięciu miljonach dolarów.. Na rynku starożytności można nabyć obecnie z tuzin okazów, które wypełnią braki w moich zbiorach. Potrzeba mi kilkaset funtów do nabycia ich. Pomyśl pan, co możnaby było zrobić z pięciu miljonami dolarów. Powstałby u mnie nowy zaczątek narodowych zbiorów! Pomyśl pan! Oczy jego zabłyszczały za wielkiemi okularami. Jasnem było, że p. N. Garrideb nie oszczędzi żadnych trudów dla znalezienia imiennika. — Zjawiłem się jedynie poto, aby zapoznać się z panem, i nie widzę powodu dla przerwania pańskich studjów, — rozpoczął Holmes. — Wolę jednakże zawsze wejść w stosunki osobiste z tymi, z którymi łączą mnie sprawy. Zadam panu kilka zaledwie pytań, bo mam w kieszeni pańskie dokładne sprawozdanie, a poza tem trochę dodatkowych informacyj dał mi ten amerykański jegomość. O ile się nie mylę, dowiedział się pan o jego istnieniu dopiero w tym tygodniu? — Tak jest. Zgłosił się do mnie w zeszły wtorek. — Czy mówił panu o naszem dzisiejszem spotkaniu? — Owszem. Wprost od pana przyszedł do mnie. Był bardzo niezadowolony. — Dlaczego miał być niezadowolony? — Wydało mu się, że to ubliża jego honorowi. Ale uspokoił się później. — Czy nie mówił panu o swoich zamiarach i projektach? — Nie, panie. — Czy brał od pana kiedy pieniądze, czy prosił o nie? — O nie, nigdy. — Czy nie podejrzewa go pan o jakieś ukryte zamiary? — Nie. Wierzę jego opowiadaniu. Holmes zamyślił się. Zauważyłem, że jest zakłopotany. — Czy posiada pan jakieś bardzo cenne okazy w swoich zbiorach? — Nie proszę pana. Nie jestem bogaty. Posiadam dobre zbiory, ale nie są one wcale bardzo cenne. — Nie boi się pan złodziei? — Ani trochę. — Jak długo mieszka pan tutaj? — Już pięć lat. To badanie krzyżowe przerwało energiczne stukanie w drzwi. Zanim klijent nasz zdążył dojść do drzwi, wpadł do pokoju Amerykanin. — Oto jest! — zawołał, wymachując nad głową gazetą. — Cieszę się, że panów zastaję. Panie Garrideb, winszuję panu, jest pan miljonerem! Sprawa nasza szczęśliwie dobiega końca. Co się zaś tyczy pana, panie Holmes, przepraszamy, żeśmy pana niepotrzebnie trudzili. Wręczył pismo naszemu klijentowi, który utkwił wzrok w podkreślone ogłoszenie. Podszedłszy bliżej przeczytaliśmy z Holmesem następujące ogłoszenie; Howard Garrideb. Konstruktor maszyn rolniczych. Maszyny do wiązania snopów, żniwiarki, pługi parowe i ręczne, siewniki, brony i wszelkie inne narzędzia rolnicze. Kosztorysy na studnie artezyjskie. Adres: Grosvenor Buildings, Acton. — Wspaniale — odetchnął nasz gospodarz. — Mamy tego trzeciego. — Zarządziłem poszukiwania w Birminghamie — powiedział Amerykanin — i oto mój agent przysłał mi to ogłoszenie z pisma miejscowego. Musimy teraz pchnąć sprawę szybko naprzód. Napisałem już do naszego imiennika, zapowiadając pańską wizytę u niego w biurze jutro o czwartej popołudniu. — Dlaczego ja właśnie mam się z nim widzieć? — Jak pan sądzi, panie Holmes? Czy nie myśli pan, że tak będzie najlepiej? Ja jestem nieznanym nikomu Amerykaninem, opowiadającym dziwną historję. Z jakiej racji mają mi wierzyć! Pan zaś jest poważnym Anglikiem, który zasługuje na zaufanie. Pojechałbym z panem, gdyby pan sobie życzył, ale jestem bardzo zajęty jutro. W razie jakiegoś nieporozumienia przyjadę do pana. — Dobrze, ale ja już od kilku lat nie puszczałem się tak daleko w drogę. — Nic nie szkodzi, Panie Garrideb. Wypisałem panu dokładnie marszrutę. Wyjeżdża pan o dwunastej i staje pan na miejscu o pół do trzeciej. Może pan wrócić tego samego wieczoru. Ma się pan zobaczyć z tym człowiekiem, wyjaśnić mu całą sprawę i otrzymać zaświadczenie o jego istnieniu. Boże Święty — dodał w zapale, — ja przyjechałem z tamtej strony oceanu, z Zachodniej Ameryki, a pan ma do zrobienia kilkadziesiąt mil dla załatwienia całej sprawy. — Racja — powiedział Holmes — pan John Garrideb ma słuszność. Mr. Nathan Garrideb wzruszył ramionami zrozpaczony. — Dobrze więc, nalegacie, pojadę. Trudno mi odmówić, skoro dzięki panu otwierają się przedemną tak wspaniałe perspektywy. — Więc postanowione — powiedział Holmes — mam nadzieję, że zda mi pan sprawę ze swej podróży. — Dopilnuję tego — oświadczył Amerykanin i dodał, spoglądając na zegarek: — Muszę wyjść. Zgłoszę się jutro, Mr. Nathan i odprowadzę pana na kolej do Birminghamu. Zostaje pan, panie Holmes? Dowidzenia więc! Jutro wieczorem możemy mieć dla pana dobre wiadomości. Zauważyłem, że twarz mego przyjaciela wypogodziła się, kiedy Amerykanin opuścił pokój. Wrażenie zakłopotania minęło. — Chciałbym rzucić okiem na pańskie zbiory, panie Garrideb, — powiedział. — W moim zawodzie wszelkie wiadomości są pożyteczne, a pańskie mieszkanie to istne muzeum! Klijent nasz promieniał z zadowolenia i oczy jego znowu zabłysły z poza okularów, — Zawsze mi mówiono — powiedział — że jesteś pan człowiekiem bardzo inteligentnym. Oprowadzę pana, jeżeli ma pan trochę czasu. — Niestety zawiele czasu nie mam. Te okazy jednak są tak doskonale rozmieszczone i opisane, że wszelkie dodatkowe objaśnienia są zbyteczne. Mógłbym wpaść tutaj jutro. Sądzę, że nie będzie pan miał nic przeciwko temu? — Ależ proszę bardzo! Będzie pan najmilszym z gości. Mieszkanie moje będzie oczywiście jutro, podczas mojej nieobecności zamknięte, ale Mrs. Saunders będzie na dole o czwartej i da panu klucz. — Dobrze, przyjdę jutro popołudniu. Bądź pan łaskaw uprzedzić panią Saunders. A propos, kto jest administratorem tego domu? Nasz klijent był zdumiony tem niespodziewanem pytaniem. — Holloway i Steele, na Edware Road. Naco to panu? — Jestem trochę archeologiem, jeżeli chodzi o domy londyńskie, — odpowiedział Holmes z uśmiechem. — Zdaje mi się, że jest to budynek z czasów królowej Anny albo pierwszych Hanowerczyków. — Z czasów Jerzego Igo. — Czyżby? Myślałem, że pochodzi z wcześniejszych czasów. Zresztą będzie to łatwo sprawdzić. Do widzenia, panie Garrideb, życzę panu powodzenia w Birminghamie. Biuro administratora było już zamknięte, więc udaliśmy się prosto na Baker Street. Dopiero po obiedzie Holmes wrócił do naszej sprawy. — Zbliżamy się do rozwiązania zagadnienia — powiedział. — Mam nadzieję, że się orjentujesz w sytuacji? — Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia o co chodzi! — Dotychczas wszystko jest jasne. Jutro zobaczymy, jaki będzie koniec afery. Czyś nie zauważył nic ciekawego w tem ogłoszeniu? — Zdaje mi się, że wyraz „pług“ był błędnie wydrukowany. — Doskonale, Watson, poprawiasz się z dniem każdym. Słusznie, wyraz ten był wydrukowany źle po angielsku, ale zupełnie dobrze według pisowni amerykańskiej. Składacz złożył go według rękopisu. Dalej, studnie artezyjskie są używane w Ameryce, a niemal zupełnie nieznane w Anglji. Całe ogłoszenie jest typowo amerykańskie, a nasz Amerykanin przypisuje je angielskiej firmie. Cóż to znaczy? — Przypuszczam, że ten amerykański adwokat sam jest autorem ogłoszenia. Ale nie rozumiem w jakim celu. — Jasnem jest, że chciał, aby ten poczciwy staruszek wyjechał do Birmingham. Mógłbym go uprzedzić, że pojedzie do tego miasta napróżno, ale po namyśle postanowiłem dać sprawie dojrzeć. Niech jedzie. A jutro, Watsonie, zobaczymy, co z tego wyniknie. Nazajutrz rano Holmes wstał bardzo wcześnie i odrazu się ulotnił. Kiedy wrócił na śniadanie, był niezwykle poważny. — Sprawa jest grubsza, aniżeli przypuszczałem — powiedział. — Uważam za swój obowiązek uprzedzić cię, chociaż wiem, że będzie to raczej bodźcem dla takiego poszukiwacza przygód, jak ty. Czyha na nas niebezpieczeństwo, uprzedzam cię. — Przecież nie poraz pierwszy narażamy się wspólnie Holmesie. Mam nadzieję, że nie poraz ostatni. Na czem polega niebezpieczeństwo? — Mamy przed sobą niezwykle trudne zadanie. Stwierdziłem tożsamość Mr. John Garrideba, radcy prawnego. Jest to nikt inny, jak znany przestępca „Zbój“ Evans. — Nic mi to jeszcze nie mówi. — Odwiedziłem naszego przyjaciela Lestrade w prezydjum policji, w Scotland Yard’zie. Brak im tam czasami wyobraźni i intuicji, ale ich sumienność i porządek są bez zarzutu i nie mają sobie równych. Przyszło mi na myśl, że może mi się uda trafić na ślad tego Amerykanina w ich archiwach. Istotnie zauważyłem jego uśmiechniętą twarz w „galerji portretów przestępców“. Figuruje on tam, jako James Winter, alias Morecroft, alias Killer Evans. Zapisałem sobie parę zdań z jego dossier. Liczy on lat 43. Urodził się w Chicago. Wiadomo o nim, że zastrzelił troje ludzi w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Uniknął kary dzięki wpływom politycznym. Do Londynu przyjechał w 1893 r. W styczniu 1895 r. strzelił przy kartach do swego partnera. Człowiek ów zmarł od ran; podczas śledztwa okazało się, że zabity wszczął bójkę. Człowiekiem tym był Rodger Presbury, znany fałszerz pieniędzy w Chicago. Zbój Evans został wypuszczony z więzienia w 1901 r. Czas jakiś pozostawał pod dozorem policji, i, o ile wiadomo, prowadził życie przyzwoite. Jest to człowiek bardzo niebezpieczny, zawsze ma broń przy sobie i gotów jest zrobić z niej użytek. Oto nasz ptaszek, Watsonie, ptaszek wart polowania, mój drogi. — O co mu jednak chodzi? — I to zaczyna się wyjaśniać. Nasz klijent przecież powiedział nam, że mieszka tam od pięciu lat. Zanim Nathan Garrideb je wynajął, mieszkanie to cały rok stało próżne. Poprzednim lokatorem był niejaki Waldron, którego dobrze przypominają sobie w administracji domu. Znikł on nagle pewnego dnia i wszelki słuch o nim zaginął. Był to mężczyzna wysoki z czarną brodą, z bardzo wyrazistemi rysami twarzy. Dalej Presbury, ten, którego zamordował zbój Evans, według opisu Scotland Yardu, był również brunetem wysokiego wzrostu, z brodą. Przypuśćmy tedy, że Presbury, amerykański rzezimieszek mieszkał w tym pokoju, w którym nasz, Bogu ducha winien przyjaciel urządził sobie muzeum. Mamy, jak widzisz, wreszcie kilka ogniw łańcucha. — A dalsze ogniwa? — Musimy udać się po nie do mieszkania Nathana Garrideba i zobaczyć, co się stanie. Wyjął rewolwer z szuflady i wręczył mi. — Ja mam swego starego ulubieńca przy sobie. Jeżeli nasz przyjaciel z dzikiego Zachodu będzie chciał usprawiedliwić swoje przezwisko, będziemy przygotowani. Możesz sobie wziąć na godzinę urlop, za godzinę bowiem ruszymy na tę przygodę przy Rider Street. Była już blisko czwarta, kiedy znaleźliśmy się przed zabawnem mieszkaniem Nathana Garrideba. Mrs. Saunders, jako gospodyni była już na wychodnem, ale pozwoliła nam wejść do mieszkania; upewniwszy się, że wychodząc zatrzaśniemy drzwi, zaopatrzone w sprężynowy zamek, Holmes święcie przyrzekł dopilnować, by wszystko było w porządku. Wkrótce drzwi na ulicę zatrzasnęły się, kapelusz Mrs. Saunders mignął pod niskiem oknem i zostaliśmy sami na dolnem piętrze domu. Holmes dokonał błyskawicznych oględzin mieszkania. W ciemnym kącie stała szafa, odsunięta nieco od ściany. Schowaliśmy się za tę szafę i Holmes szeptem objaśnił mnie: — Amerykaninowi zależało na usunięciu naszego sympatycznego uczonego z mieszkania — to jest jasne. Ponieważ szperacz ten nigdy nie wychodził z domu, trzeba się było puścić na fortel. W tym celu została zmyślona cała ta historja z Garridebami. Jest to djabelnie sprytny pomysł, chociaż dziwne nazwisko lokatora tego mieszkania, ułatwiło łotrowi zadanie. Uknuł on swój spisek z zadziwiającą pomysłowością. — O co mu jednak chodzi? — powtórzyłem swe pytanie. — Wkrótce się dowiemy. Niema to w każdym razie nic wspólnego z naszym klijentem. Jestem tego najzupełniej pewny. Jest tu jakiś związek z człowiekiem, który został zamordowany i który był wspólnikiem Evansa. Ten pokój musi ukrywać jakąś tajemnicę. Przypuszczałem początkowo, że nasz przyjaciel posiada w swoich zbiorach rzeczy bardziej wartościowe, niż mu się wydaje, coś, co warte jest uwagi rzezimieszka na większą skalę. Ale fakt, że Rodger Presbury mieszkał tutaj, naprowadził mnie na inne przypuszczenie. Nie pozostaje nam narazie nic innego, jak uzbroić się w cierpliwość i czekać. Nie czekaliśmy długo. Usłyszeliśmy lekki skrzyp ostrożnie otwieranej i zamykanej bramy domu. Ukryliśmy się głębiej w cień i wkrótce do uszu naszych doszedł ostry dźwięk otwieranego metalowego zamku i Amerykanin znalazł się w mieszkaniu. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, rzucił okiem dokoła, przekonał się, że jest w pokoju sam, zdjął płaszcz i skierował się prosto do wielkiego stołu, stojącego pośrodku, jak człowiek który wie, poco przyszedł i jak się ma wziąć do roboty. Odsunął stół, na bok, zwinął dywan i, wyciągnąwszy z kieszeni składany pręt żelazny, ukląkł i zaczął energicznie pracować na podłodze. Usłyszeliśmy lekki stuk usuwanych desek, i wkrótce utworzył się w podłodze czworokątny otwór. Zbój Evans zaświecił zapałkę, zapalił ogarek świecy i znikł nam z oczu. Przyszedł czas na nas. Holmes dał mi znak i zaczęliśmy się skradać do otworu. Mimo, że poruszaliśmy się bardzo ostrożnie, stara podłoga skrzypiała pod nogami. W otworze ukazała się nagle głowa Amerykanina, rozglądającego się niespokojnie dokoła. Na nasz widok twarz jego przybrała wyraz dzikiej wściekłości, ale pod wrażeniem dwóch, gotowych do strzałów rewolwerów, skurczyła się w bolesnym grymasie bezsiły. — Trudno — powiedział z udanym spokojem. — Wziął mnie pan, panie Holmes. Przejrzał pan moją grę i wystrychnął mnie pan na dudka. Zwyciężył pan więc. Zanim zdążyliśmy się spostrzec, błysnął rewolwer i rozległ się huk dwóch strzałów. Poczułem nagle oparzenie w okolicy uda, jakgdyby dotknięty rozpalonem żelazem. Później usłyszałem łoskot rewolweru Holmesa, spadającego na głowę Amerykanina. Wydało mi się jeszcze następnie, że widzę go wijącego się z bólu po podłodze z okrwawioną twarzą i, że widzę Holmesa przetrząsającego jego kieszenie. Wreszcie poczułem silne ramiona mego przyjaciela, który posadził mnie w fotelu. — Co ci jest, Watsonie? Na litość Boską, jesteś raniony! Warto nawet było odnieść ranę, aby poznać całą głębię przywiązania i miłości, która kryła się pod tem pozornie zimnem obliczem. Jasne, surowe oczy zasłoniły się mgłą na chwilę i zwarte usta zadrżały. Pochwyciłem w jego oczach błysk wielkiego serca i wielkiego rozumu. Wyczytałem w nich serdeczne uznanie dla tylu lat mojej współpracy, skromnej ale serdecznej. — Głupstwo. Lekkie zadraśnięcie. Bez wahania rozciął moje ubranie scyzorykiem. — Chwała Bogu — zawołał z ulgą — kula przeszyła nie dotknąwszy kości! — Twarz jego napowrót przyjęła wyraz twardy, kiedy spojrzenie jego padło na naszego jeńca, wciąż jeszcze nie mogącego wyjść z osłupienia. — Masz szczęście Evans. Gdybyś zabił Watsona, nie wyszedłbyś żywy z tego pokoju. A teraz, co masz do powiedzenia? Evans nie miał nic do powiedzenia. Leżał na podłodze i jęczał. Oparłem się na ramieniu Holmesa, i zajrzeliśmy razem do małej piwniczki, którą odkrył Amerykanin. Piwniczka była jeszcze oświetlona ogarkiem zapalonym przez Evansa. Ze zdziwieniem ujrzeliśmy maszynę drukarską pokrytą rdzą, wielkie stosy papieru, kilka butelek z jakimiś płynami i kilkanaście starannie związanych plik banknotów, ułożonych na osobnym stoliku. — Tłocznia drukarska. Urządzenie fałszerza pieniędzy — powiedział Holmes. — Tak jest, panie — odrzekł nasz więzień, podnosząc się z trudem z podłogi i opadając w fotel. — Tłocznia największego fałszerza w Londynie. To jest maszyna Presbury’ego, a te paczki na stole zawierają dwa tysiące banknotów po sto funtów każdy, gotowych do puszczenia w obieg. Bierzcie je panowie. Załatwimy sprawę polubownie. Mnie zostawcie maszynę. — Jesteśmy trochę innego zdania, panie Evans. W Anglji niema sposobu na uniknięcie kary. To pan zamordował Presbury’ego? — Tak jest i odsiedziałem pięć lat za to, chociaż on pierwszy rzucił się na mnie. Dali mi pięć lat więzienia, zamiast orderu wielkości talerza. Nikt nie umiał odróżnić pieniędzy Presbury’ego od pieniędzy Banku Angielskiego. Gdybym go nie postrzelił, zalałby on Londyn swymi sfałszowanymi banknotami. Byłem jedynym człowiekiem, który wiedział, jak on je robi. Czy możecie panowie dziwić się, że chciałem dobrać się do tego miejsca? Czy możecie się dziwić, że znalazłszy tego pomylonego poławiacza robaków o dziwacznem nazwisku, siedzącego tuż nad tą piwniczką, i nigdy nie opuszczającego swego pokoju, usiłowałem pozbyć się go? Możeby było lepiej, gdybym wysłał go odrazu na tamten świat. Byłaby to drobnostka dla mnie, ale ja jestem człowiekiem o miękkiem sercu, i nie mogę rozpocząć strzelaniny, jeżeli ten drugi nie ma przy sobie broni. Zresztą, proszę pana, panie Holmes, co ja zawiniłem? Przecież nie zrobiłem użytku z tych klisz. Przecież nie zrobiłem żadnej krzywdy temu staremu niedołędze. O co możecie mnie posądzać? — Narazie o zamach na życie Watsona — odpowiedział Holmes. — Nie jest to zresztą nasza sprawa. Szło nam o pańską szanowną osobę. Watsonie, zadzwoń, proszę do Scotland Yardu. Jaką też niespodzienkę im sprawimy! Tak oto zakończyła się przygoda zbója Evansa i jego niezwykłego pomysłu z trzema Garridebami. Doszły nas później wiadomości, że nasz stary, biedny przyjaciel nigdy już nie wrócił do spokoju po dotkliwym ciosie, który złamał jego nadzieje. Zamek na lodzie, który nad nim zawalił się, pogrzebał biedaka pod ruinami. Ostatnie wiadomości o nim przyszły z pewnej lecznicy w Brixton. W Scotland Yardzie natomiast panowała powszechna radość, z powodu wykrycia drukarni Presbury’ego, o której wiedziano, że istnieje, ale nie wiedziano, gdzie się znajduje. Evans naprawdę oddał cenne usługi policji i przywrócił spokój wielu doskonałym agentom z „Intelligence Departament“, gdyż przyrządy Presbury’ego były istotnie niebywale precyzyjne. Chętnie przyznaliby oni Evansowi ten order wielkości talerza, o którym on mówił, ale niewdzięczny Trybunał sądowy był innego zdania i zbój Evans wrócił do więzienia, które niedawno był opuścił. ---- Zobacz też: *The Adventure of the Three Garridebs — oryginał opowiadania w języku angielskim Kategoria:Przygoda trzech Garridebów Kategoria:Przekłady z języka angielskiego Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim